forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Altor
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Jedi Council Members Category: Jedi Members Summary Born on Dantooine in the year 19 ABY, Jason Altor was taken soon after birth into the Jedi Enclave on the planet. After receiving basic training, he was sent to Coruscant for more advanced studies. Showing much potential, he advanced quickly in lightsaber combat and stood out as the leader of his clan. Reaching the age of 13, he became an apprentice and traveled far and wide. At the age of 22, he passed his trials and became a Jedi Knight, returning to the Temple on Coruscant to further his studies. He became a brilliant military tactician who formulated many of the plans for the Galactic Alliance during the Galaxial War. He was killed covering the escape of several Jedi and Sons of Sal Maro while the rescuing of Targ Seth Gul. Background Being born on Dantooine, many of the planet's inhabitants were somehow related to those in the Jedi Enclave there. Since the New Jedi Order did not forbid marriage, there were many families that lived on Dantooine and had a member in the Enclave. After the Enclave was rebuilt, a Jedi, Keiran Altor, and his wife, Raven, settled down at the Enclave. After many years, Raven became pregnant. During her pregnancy, Keiran was called away to resolve a war between two neighboring planets. Despite his best efforts, the negotiations failed and he was caught in an explosion that killed all the members of the negotiations. Several months later, Jason Keiran Altor was born and was inducted right away into the Enclave. Early Years Jason's early years were rough as many of the students at the Enclave knew how his father had died and ridiculed him for it. After losing control of his emotions and getting into fights several times, Jason quickly learned to control his emotions and to laugh off what the other students were saying. Instead, he channeled his energy into becoming the best Jedi he could be. For years, Jason focused on improving his lightsaber skills in the forms of Ataru and Djem So. By the age of 22, he had perfected them and had moved on to other skills. Because of the growing need for Jedi to serve in the Galactic Alliance Forces, Jason chose to focus on Force Powers that would help him in battle. He was able to master the art of concealing himself in the Force as well as from physical view and was able to master the rare art of Battle Meditation, although he seldom used it. It took him almost six years to do this and during those years, he became a Jedi Knight. Galaxial War As the Galaxial War started, Jason was appointed as a member of the Jedi Council, although he had not yet reached the rank of Master. It was during this time that he helped, along with Colonel Targ Seth Gul, to form the Sons of Sal Maro. Some time after, he was granted the rank of Master and given command of a fleet. Just after this, a Sith Fleet began an attack on Ossus and Jason responded by bringing in his own fleet. Neither side engaged in battle but Altor prevented Ossus from falling to the Sith and making the stalemate known as the Battle of Ossus. After that, Jason Altor's next major engagement was at the Second Battle of Bothawui. He led a reinforcement fleet to combat that of Lord Trivas'. Eventually a cease fire was called and Altor and Trivas signed a temporary agreement which eventually turned into the Treaty of Ruusan. After the Treaty, it was on Altor's orders that the Sons of Sal Maro arrested General Cracken. GA Betrayal Just after the Treaty of Ruusan, the Galactic Alliance betrayed the Jedi and launched the Assault on the Jedi Temple. Sending in strike teams, they caught many Jedi off guard. Jason Altor was at the Temple on Coruscant when this happened and protected many younglings in their escape and managed to escape himself. After it was learned the Targ Seth Gul, captured in the strike on the Coruscant Temple, had been moved by Cracken to Bothawui, Jason organized a small rescue mission. During this mission, they managed to free the Colonel. As they were leaving, Cracken and his elite commandos arrived. Jason Altor sacrificed himself to hold them off. Dueling with General Cracken, Jason killed him but was then overwhelmed by the large number of skilled commandos who were watching the duel. Fortunately, Colonel Seth Gul and the other Jedi were able to escape.